Omori Yuko/Image Gallery
Official Profiles HappinessChargePrettyCurePromo.jpg|Cure Honey in the official poster Honey's Poster Pose.png|Cure Honey's pose from the official poster Honey.jpg|Cure Honey's profile from Toei. Cure Honey.jpg|Cure Honey image from Asahi's website Honey2.jpg|Cure Honey profile from Asahi's website honey1.jpg|Omori Yuko/Cure Honey profile from Asahi's website Honey4.jpg|Omori Yuko profile from Asahi's website Charge fc3 cheer t.jpg|Popcorn Cheer profile from Asahi's website Charge fc3 sanba t.jpg|Coconuts Samba profile from Asahi's website omori yuko summer.jpg|Profile of Yuko in her summer clothes Hcpc.honey.asahibody.png|Official Profile (Toei Animation) Cure Honey.png|Cure Honey's profile. Costume2.png|Yuko in casual clothes profile. Popcorn Cheer.png|Popcorn Cheer profile. Form02.png|Coconuts Samba Profile. Honeyinnocent.png|Official profile of Honey's Innocent Form. Image cure03.png|Yuko/Cure Honey's profile from the movie img_popup_honey.jpg|Popcorn Cheer and Coconuts Samba forms. Hcpc.officialstory01.PNG|Yuko, along with Megumi, Hime, and Seiji. NS336.jpg|Cure Honey profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Cure.Honey.full..jpg|Cure Honey poster for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Cure Honey Movie.png|Cure Honey's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Yuko_Honey_All_Sars_rofile.png|Cure Honey's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Honey Haru no Carnival.png|Cure Honey's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Hony Stance.png|Official art of Cure Honey c03_3_main (1).png|Cure Honey's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Honey Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Honey's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Honey.png|Infant Cure Honey profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureHoneyMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Honey from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Omori Yuko Omoriyuko12.jpg|Yuko in the shop. omori yuko precard.jpg|Omori Yuko reflection on PreChanMirror. Tumblr n0ce2h1gOs1s9qhs4o6 1280.png|Yuko smiles at Megumi. hncp01-megumi-yuko02.jpg|Yuko watching Megumi Megumi.along.with.PNG|Yuko with the others in the opening. omoriyuko11.jpg|Omori Yuko in the opening. yuko.jpg|Yuko runs im Am Cure honey.png|Yuko reveals that she is Cure Honey. HCPC11 Yuko Holding Her Mirror Chan.png|Yuko about to transform. HCPC 15 Ninja Feat. Yuko.jpg|Yuko as a Ninja in episode 15. Yukosummerclothes.jpg|Yuko in her summer clothes. Yukobride.jpg|Yuko as a bride. detectiveyuko.jpg|Yuko as a detective. HCPC21 Yuko Cooking.jpg|Yuko cooking. Chickenyuko.jpg|Yuko as a chicken. Episode31Preview.jpg|Yuko in the preview of episode 31. Yuko as Kid Flashback in Episode 31.jpg|Yuko as a kid in a flashback. Yuko and Her Dog (31).jpg|Yuko and her dog in a flashback TheAlmostKiss.png|Iona imagining Yuko and Phantom nearly kissing PhantomAndYuko.png|Phantom attacking Yuko in the forest HCPC31 Yuko as a Nurse.png|Yuko as a nurse in episode 31. ChefYuko.jpg|Yuko as a chef in episode 34. Yuko will Teach you how to make honey candy.jpg|Yuko showing everyone how to make honey candy Thank You Everyone (35).jpg|Yuko thanks the others for their help HCPC35 Cute.png|Yuko with the rest of the Cures HCPC35 Funny hime gets pecked on.jpg|Yuko while Hime gets attacked by the cockatrice HCPC35 Yuko With Iona.jpg|Yuko and Iona Young Yuuko with her dog.png|Young Yuko with her dog. Excited Yuuko.png|Excited Yuko Yuko's Christmas present from Megumi.png|Yuko's Christmas present from Megumi. A Serious Honey.png|A serious Yuko Honey Sealed.jpg|Yuko trapped in mirror in episode 48. PhanPhan cooking.png|Yuko cooking with PhanPhan Cure Honey Honey in the opening.jpg|Honey in the opening HCPC11 Cure Honey Final Pose Stance.png|Cure Honey's final pose. HCPC11 Cure Honey Stance.jpg|Cure Honey's pose before her introduction HCPC09 honey winks.jpg|Cure Honey winks in episode 9. CureHoneySinging.png|Cure Honey sings. Cure hoey wink.jpg|Cure Honey winks. Cure honey wink while sings.jpg|Cure Honey winks while singing. Cure honey with boton.jpg|Cure Honey with her Triple Dance Honey Baton. Cure honey's attack.jpg|Cure Honey attacks. HCPC12 Honey Holding Her Precards.png|Cure Honey with the Popcorn Cheer PreCards. cure honey smile.jpg|Cure Honey gets ready to attack cure honey with triple honey baton.jpg|Cure Honey's and her Triple Dance Honey Baton during Sparkling Baton Attack. 500thEpisodeIntro.jpg|Cure Honey with the other Happiness Charge Pretty Cures saying the special 500th episode congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 14. HCPC17 Honey And Coconut samba cards..png|Cure Honey with her Coconut Samba PreCards. making The Clover.png|Honey making the clover. HCPC24 Honey Shield.jpg|Honey using Honey Ribbon Heart Wall in episode 24. CureHoneyCameoNewStage3.png|Cure Honey makes an cameo and Saves Enen and Gureru. Cure Honey Helping NS3.png|Cure Honey in ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3''. Cure Honey on Pretty Cure Weekly.png|Cure Honey on top of the tower. HoneysReflection.jpg|Honey's reflection in the Shining Make Dresser. Kindness.png|Honey's bow appears during Happiness Big Bang. Honey Half Form.png|Honey during Happiness Big Bang. HoneyInnocentForm.png|Honey and the others in their Innocent Forms in the ending HCPC31 Everone.jpg|Honey in Megumi's imagination HCPC31 Honey to Megumi Do your Best.jpg|Honey tells Megumi to do her best HCPC32 Honey Trying to Perform Defense.jpg|Honey trying to create a defense in episode 32. Honey Sings Before Her innocent Feelings React.png|Cure Honey singing in episode 35. HoneyInnocent.jpg|Cure Honey transforms into her Innocent form. Honey Singing.png|Cure Honey singing during the Innocent Purification attack. Reflection on Shining Make Dresser Fortune and Honey.jpg|Cure Honey and Cure Fortune singing. HCPC Honey During Innocent Purefiction.png|Honey during Innocent Purification large.jpg|Honey's eyes sparkling Honey reaching phantom's Feelings.jpg|Honey reaching out to Phantom Honey Close to defeat.jpg|Honey about to be defeated by Phantom Honey speaking to phantom while performing Baton sparkling.jpg|Honey tries to reason with Phantom Honey Stops Phantom's Sword.jpg|Honey stops Phantom's sword Honey Protects with ribbon spiral.jpg|Honey protecting herself with her ribbon Honey kisses Mirage.png|Honey kisses Mirage Honey with the Blue Sky Kingdom's citizens.png|Honey with the Blue Sky Kingdom's citizens. Hachimituuuuuuuu deshita.jpg|Yuko's Cure name, Cure Honey is named after her favorite lolly, Honey Candy. Honey and Wave.png|Cure Honey fighting alongside Cure Wave Honey Seiji.png|Honey's attempt to reach Seiji HCPC46 Honey Flashback.png|Honey battling Seiji To The Final Battle.png|Cure Honey heads to the red planet with the others Love is Like Rice Honey.jpg|Honey after being freed by Forever Lovely Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Cure Honey using the Crystal Song attack.jpg|Cure Honey performing Crystal Song. PLFH.png|Honey with the other Cures summoning the Shining Make Dresser PrincessLovelyFortuneHoney.png|Honey getting hugged by Lovely FlyingPLFH.png|Cure Honey flying with her teammates Honey performing an attack.jpg|Honey performing an attack Popcorn Cheer HCPC11 Popcorn Cheer Jump Stance.jpg|Honey in Popcorn Cheer form attacks. Popcorncheer.jpg|The Popcorn Cheer PreCards in the PreChanMirror PopcornCheer.jpg|Honey shouting "Victory!" PopcornCheerEncouragingMegumi.jpg|Honey cheering Lovely on. PopcornCheerHoney.jpg|Honey during her attack Coconuts Samba HCPC16 Yuu Coconut Form.png|Honey transforms into her Coconuts Samba form for the first time 9fda6c9c.jpg|Honey during the attack 9c2dc496.jpg|Honey shaking her maracas HCPC16 Coconut Form 3D.png|Honey breaking her baton apart HCPC16 Coconut Wink.png|Honey winking HCPC17 Coconut and Gang.png|Honey in her Coconuts Samba form in episode 17 HCPC17 Orserky And Terrible.png|Oresky and the Saiark under Honey's attack Others tumblr_n05fgk9Ty01s9qhs4o2_250.jpg|Yuko as a patisserie tumblr_n07p6vkj7h1rrv2z0o7_400.jpg|Cure Honey with Ribbon Curehoney13.jpg|Image of Cure Honey 71+pFElIzgL._AA1088_.jpg|Card sleeve of Cure Honey HappinessCharge Precure!.jpg|Art revealing Honey's Popcorn Cheer form. HCPC1.jpg|Cure Lovely Cure Princess and Cure Honey. Precure04 1920.jpg|Cure Honey with Popcorn Cheer and Coconuts Samba. Tumblr n325hcz1Dn1se3yh7o1 500.jpg|Paper dolls of Yuko, Cure Honey and her form changes Previews omoriyuko.jpg|Omori Yuko's concept art Cure princess lovely yellow.jpg|The leak that first revealed Cure Honey, along with Cure Lovely and Cure Princess. Happinesschargecard.jpg|Preview of cards with the first preview of Yuko as a civilian tumblr_n26e4d4PFF1qfglc6o1_1280.jpg|Cure Honey Baton and Second Form Preview. Tumblr n6nggscR1T1syyghko1 1280.jpg|Yuko as a mermaid in an ad for a retelling of The Little Mermaid Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery